


[Podfic] Not exactly romance novel material

by bravinto



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Ridiculous amounts of fluff, Sauna, Snow, Snowball Fight, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/pseuds/bravinto
Summary: If someone had told Foggy a week ago, that he would be driving a few hours north for a weekend at a ski resort in a private cabin with Matt; he probably would have laughed long and hard, and then spent the rest of the day lost in day dreams about the two of them making out and having tender conversations in front of a stone fireplace like in the romance novels...Podfic





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [offensiveagentpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not exactly romance novel material](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905655) by [offensiveagentpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie). 



> Offensiveagentpie kindly let me read out her cute and sweet fanfic <3
> 
> I am new to podficcing, so no streaming yet; please follow the link to download the mp3 file from MediaFire.

[Download MP3 from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/psq961rsynb8kyu/not_exactly_romance_novel_material_by_offensiveagentpie.mp3)


End file.
